cherryadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bill Sykes
Bill Sykes was the main antagonist of ''Good Company''. Though he was the main villain in the aforementioned fanfic alone, he was the unseen cause of the family troubles faced by Mo Brown at a younger age, as well as those of Darla Fudo (before she was a Fudo, of course). History Bill Sykes was a mobster that ran New York with a great ruthlessness. This should not mean that he didn't reach out to other parts of the world. During Mo's youth, following the passing of her parents and grandmother, he made sure that each family that took her and Angel in had to give them up, all for the sake of power. Alas, his power amounted to nothing once Mo was adopted by the Brown family. As for Darla Dimple's family, their fates were much worse (though considerably quicker). Both her parents and her older sister were killed in a car crash, leaving Darla as an orphan. For some time, Sykes remained quiet, content to harass the poor and weak of New York. That all changed when he learned that Mo Brown- though her name was now Mo Fudo, as she had married Atticus Fudo some time afterwards -had children. Sensing an opportunity of sorts, he nabbed Vincent Fudo- the eldest of the Fudo children -and made him little more than a slave (in a manner not too dissimilar to how Lady Tremaine did to Cinderella, Cherry and Atticus), forcing him to care for his vicious Dobermans- Roscoe and DeSoto. For seven years, this state of affairs continued. Thankfully, it wouldn't last. At the start of "Good Company", Vincent manages to run away and escape Bill Sykes. Regardless, Sykes hardly seemed to mind- even in a place like New York City, one couldn't hide forever. For the time, Mr. Sykes busied himself with threatening the poor man known as Fagin. He had come once more to collect debt money from Fagin and, as usual, the poor man failed to impress. Still, being (somewhat) generous, he gave Fagin a three-day reprieve before scaring him into the Hudson River. Sykes is first mentioned (though not specifically by name) in Chapter 3 of "Good Company". Vincent relates how he has been forced to live with the mean man, but had enough and escaped (planning to find his family in the bargain), to Jenny Foxworth. Ironically, Sykes also appears for the first time in Chapter 3 of "Good Company". After intimidating the waitress in a Chinese restaurant where Darla Dimple, Felicity Precious Chantal Forte, Akito Fudo and Estelle Fudo were eating, both Akito and Estelle (sensing an evil presence about the man) decide to follow him, unbeknownst to the other two in their group, who were cleaning up after eating (though the Fudos did leave a note for their aunt). Despite trying to stay covert under the back seats, Sykes' dogs smell out the Fudos and Sykes grabs the both of them. Being the kids of the Fudos, both Akito and Estelle are able to piece together that Sykes is the cause of their family's recent money troubles and the disappearance of Vincent. Backhandedly complimenting them on their deduction skills, he then knocks them out and leaves them tied up as hostages. Whilst this goes on, Felicity and Darla discover the twins are gone and, figuring out quickly that they're going to stop Sykes, they go to save them. In Chapter 4 of "Good Company", Vincent mentions Sykes and his dogs and, following that, Oliver relates how he knows them, mentioning the events from the original movie up to where he was brought into Jenny's life. After a break-in from Fagin's dogs (who nab Oliver), Vincent and Snow White (kitten) follow the dogs to the docks. Meeting with Darla and Felicity, they decide to join forces to find those they have lost. In Chapter 5 of "Good Company", Sykes nabs Jenny when she tries to get Oliver back. Recognizing Sykes with ease (due in no small part to Atticus' detective work), Darla makes it clear that Sykes must be stopped now more than ever before. In Chapter 6 of "Good Company", the group of heroes move to free Jenny, Akito and Estelle from Skyes' warehouse. Temporarily distracting Sykes with a fake pizza delivery, Vincent and the others free their trapped friends. Of course, the distraction doesn't last forever and, when Sykes discovers the ruse, he tries to break back into his commandeered office. They escape and, eventually, end up on Fagin's motorcycle, but Sykes is none too pleased at this and chases after them in his own car. Darla, naturally seeking vengeance, comes up from behind in a taxi and attempts to blind Sykes, forcing him to crash. Unfortunately, he remains determined- even going so far as to chase the heroes onto the electrified train tracks for the subway! Making a last mad attempt to keep Jenny in his hands (so that he may collect serious reward money), Sykes ends up assaulted by Oliver, Akito and Dodger. So distracted is he that he doesn't even see the train barreling towards him until it's too late. His car is totaled in the ensuing collision and both he and it end up at the bottom of the Hudson. Thankfully, everyone else (sans his dogs, who perished earlier in the chase) makes it out with relatively few injuries. Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains